Fyora
A Fyora is a Tier 1 Fire Creation. Evidence on Sucia Island suggests that they, along with Artilas, were among the first creations ever Shaped. Characteristics Fyoras are large, lizard-like creations. They are usually red, resembling a small raptor or tyrannosaur. In Geneforge 1, Geneforge 2, and Geneforge 3, they had prominent green stripes along their back and tail. In Geneforge 4 the stripes were removed, and this has stayed the same in Geneforge 5. Their color was also changed to a more rusty-red and orange color. The item Perfect Fyora Scale implies that Fyoras are covered with scales, and underneath them is a skin resistant to fire, as the item Fyoraskin Cloak implies. A Fyora's main attack is a spit of fire. Unlike dragons, who breath out fire, Fyoras spit out saliva which turns into fire. Fyoras also have sharp teeth to bite, in case they are cornered and need to defend themselves in melee. Packs These creatures, when rogue, usually hang out in packs when they can find each other. There may be from 5 to 15 in a single pack. The strongest one, as usual, is a leader, and has the best drops. Under human intervention, Fyoras can be assimilated into cross-species packs. Drops Fyoras drop a variety of things, including: * Perfect Fyora Scale * Coins * Fyoraskin Cloak Fyoras in-Game Fyoras are a commonly used beginning creature, due to its low requirements and cost. Shaping Since Fyoras are the basic creation in the game, the Playable Character can create this creature with a Fire Shaping level of 1. The base essence required is 8, and players who choose to add two intelligence levels need 11 essence. Fyoras are usually created by Shapers in Geneforge 1, 2, and 3, sometimes also by Guardians. In Geneforge 4, Warriors, Shock Troopers, and Lifecrafters usually create Fyoras. Since Drayks are much better later in the game than Fyoras, these creations are usually absorbed once they are available to shape. Tactics Fyoras are nearly at-par in frailty as the Artila in terms of taking Physical Damage, but are also not resistant to Magic Damage. It is best to keep these creations in the back of a party when in combat, but can serve as a meatshield creation in the absence of Thahds. Against other Fyoras, due to their relative Fire Resistance, they stand a great chance at surviving a Fyora attack, but do not do too much good damage to them. The attacking aspects of a Fyora are just as simple; the main attack of a Fyora is a ranged attack that deals fire damage. Fire and Cold damage alike are two types of damages not resisted by many creations in the heavy sense, so a Fyora in the beginning of the game can easily 1-hit kill many Artilas and Thahds. In the middle-game, resistance to fire starts to emerge, although not enough to seriously hamper a leveled-up Fyora. The energy requirements of the fire attack is not too large, so there is no need of losing energy mid-combat. The first three Geneforge versions do not have resistance factors. Fyoras can virtually cause high damage to other creations that have fire resistance in the later games, however have a lower hitpoint amount to compensate. Locations Fyoras are found in every game, usually in the beginning. They usually hang out in mazes for cover. Players usually find a nest near them. Later in the game, players may still encounter Fyoras, but they would be very powerful or mutated. Trivia *The graphics for Fyoras and Cryoas changed in the transition from Geneforge 3 to 4, while Thahds were updated in Geneforge 3. Category:Creations Category:Fire Creations